Second Chances
by XashXdawnX
Summary: They say Jirachi can grant wishes. When a tragedy strikes Dawn, it's a race against time as she and her friends seek out Jirachi before Team Rocket can. Their goal: to bring back a very special friend. Team Rocket's goal?... Read to find out!  !HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors XashXdawnX & PokemonFreak90**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

**Full summary: **Ash is killed while trying to protect Dawn by Team Rocket Grunts, she finds out that Jirachi has the power to grant wishes, so it's up to her and the others to collect clues, travel around the world and find Jirachi to bring back Ash. But Team Rocket finds out about Jirachi too, and they plan to use its power for their own evil desires, so it's a race against time to find the wish-granting Pokemon. Who will get there first?

Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz were sitting at Ash's secret spot from when he was younger watching the sunset.

"Ash how much do I mean to you?" Dawn asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"Dawn you mean the whole world to me. I would die protecting you." Ash answered.

Dawn smiled at her boyfriend and he smiled back at his girlfriend.

Yes the two had finally gotten together. Ash today was twenty one and Dawn was twenty.

"How would you protect me?" Dawn asked.

"I would have help from my Pokemon, I would have my aura on my side too." Ash answered.

"Well I know you would," Dawn said smiling sincere at him.

"You bet I would. I'll never let anything happen to you Dawn."

"I know Ash,"

Ash got up and Dawn looked at him confused. Ash got down on his left knee and took Dawn's hand.

"Dawn Berlitz will you marry me?" Ash asked.

Dawn couldn't believe that Ash had just asked her to marry him.

"Yes!" she cried with a few tears falling from her eyes.

Ash took out a ring from his pocket. The ring was gold, it had a saphire in the middle, Dawn's name and Ash's name was carved on the left or right side of the ring. Ash slid it on to Dawn's left finger and got up.

Dawn hugged him and he hugged her back. They parted and Ash kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Now do we need to go and tell the others?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah we do," Ash answered.

They walked back to Ash's house to tell his mother, Dawn's mother, and anyone else who was there.

They arrived back at the Ketchum household to find Delia, Johanna, Professor Oak, Gary, and Brock.

"Hi Ash. Hi Dawn." the mothers greeted.

"Hey," Gary and Brock greeted.

"Hello my boy and Dawn." Professor Oak greeted.

"Hey," the two replied.

"We have something to tell you guys," Ash said.

The four who were in the living room looked at the two. Ash took a deep breath.

"I asked Dawn to marry me." He paused. "She said yes." Ash announced.

Dawn held up her left hand to show the ring.

"Oh my little boy is getting married!" Delia cried on the verge of tears.

"My little girl is getting married!" Johanna cried crying.

"Way to go!" Gary cried.

"I'm happy for you two!" Brock cried.

"I'm glad," Professor Oak said smiling.

The two mothers were in sitting crying out of sadness and happiness. They were sad since their children were growing up and happy since they were getting married.

"I'm going to fix dinner. Anything special anybody wants?" Delia asked.

The group shook their heads, so she disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll help you Delia." Johanna said following the red hair woman into the kitchen.

The other five sat in the living room talking.

"So when is the wedding?" Professor Oak asked.

"Don't know yet," Dawn said.

"I think we are going to go to Dawn's favorite town tomorrow." Ash said.

"Yay!" Dawn cried.

After a while the two older women came out.

"Dinner is ready," they said.

The group traveled into the kitchen and started getting their food. They then traveled to the dining room to eat.

After they finished they stayed up some and watched the TV.

"Hey Dawn look it's you at the Grand Festival." Ash said pointing.

Dawn looked at the TV and saw herself only younger. She was seventeen and she was in the Sinnoh Grand Festival again trying to win.

In this contest she wore a black floor length dress. Her dress had ruffles going down the skirt part while the top was smooth and strapless. Her shoes were black heels. Her hair was curled all the way every inch of hair was curled.

"It's just starting too," Gary said.

"Awesome," Dawn said smiling.

"Good evening Sinnoh!" Marian cried.

"Today is the most day all coordinators look forward to! It's time for the Appeals round of the Grand Festival! First up is..."

The contest continued.

"Next up is Dawn!"

Dawn came out and looked around the contest hall.

"Buneary spotlight! Piplup spotlight" Dawn exclaimed tossing her Pokeball.

Buneary came out surrounded by bubbles. Piplup came out in a big bubble.

"Buneary! Piplup!" the Pokemon cried landing.

"What a cute enterance!" Marain cried.

"Lets go! Piplup use whirlpool! Then Buneary ice beam!"

A whirlpool formed and Buneary froze the whirlpool.

"Now Piplup use peck! Buneary use dizzy punch!"

The Pokemon busted the frozen whirlpool and sparkles fell across the stage.

The Pokemon did backflips adn then landed. Dawn curtsied and the Pokemon posed. The three then went backstage.

"Next up is..."

After a few more coordinators performed and then the results were shown.

"Now we will move on to the battle part!"

Battles went on and on. Dawn was able to win against Zoey and her Glameow and Chimchar.

"Now we are down to our last battle. Who will win? Oh and what do you know! The final two are friends! Who will win!" Marian cried.

The two finalist walked out and took either side of the stage.

"To my left is May and to my right is Dawn!"

May wore a outfit similar to her Wallace Cup outfit except it was emerald green.

"Five minutes on the clock and begin!" Marian cried.

"Wartortle show time! Skitty time to shine!" May cried tossing her Pokeballs.

"Wartorle!" Wartortle cried surrounded by bubbles.

"Skitty!" Skitty cried surrounded by glitter.

"Togekiss spotlight! Cyndaquill spotlight!" Dawn cried.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquill cried surrounded by fire.

"Togeeee!" Togekiss cried surrounded by glitter.

"Togekiss use aura sphere!"

"Dodge it!"

"Wartortle use water gun!"

"Togekiss get Cyndaquill! Then Cyndaquill use smokescreen multi!"

Smokescreen surrounded Wartortle adn Skitty resulting in May's points dropping. Dawn's Pokemon were found since Togekiss had safeguard up.

"Since when did Togekiss use safeguard?" May asked.

"Now Togekiss dive down and Cyndaquill use flamethrower!"

"Wartortle find the green and fire a hydro pump!"

"Safeguard down!"

Togekiss's safeguard went down causing Wartortle to look at May for help. A flamethrower came out of the smoke and hit Skitty.

The smoke finally cleared.

"Wartortle use hydro pump and Skitty use assist!"

The hydro pump hit Togekiss and a hyper beam came and made its way towards Togekiss and Cyndaquill.

"Cyndaquill use swift! Togekiss protect!"

The protect surrounded the two making the hyper beam vanish.

"War-" May started.

The time ended.

"Time's up! The winner of the Grand Festival is...Dawn!" Marian cried.

Dawn looked at the big screen and saw her points higher than May's. Dawn couldn't believe hse had just won a Grand Festival.

Dawn walked up to May and they hugged.

"Congrats Dawn. You were awesome." May said pulling back.

"You were awesome May. That was an awesome battle." Dawn said.

The two shook hands and Dawn walked up onto the stage to accept the trophy.

The TV then went to a commercial since that was the end of the show.

"Well I must be getting back to the lab. Gary good night see you in the morning. No telling when you are going to leave. Good bye and good night Brock, Delia, Johanna, Ash, and Dawn." Professor Oak said getting up for the red chair.

"Good night," a chorus came from the group.

Professor Oak left the house and headed for his lab.

"Well I think we all need to get to bed." Delia said,

Everyone else nodded and soon all of the Ketchum household guests were in rooms. Ash was in his room. Delia was in her room. Johanna and Dawn were in the guest bedroom. Brock was in the living room asleep on the couch. While Gary was on the floor in a sleeping bag since he decided to not go home.

Little did anyone in the household know that tonight would be the last night one of them lived.

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

**The battle & death goes to PokemonFreak90 awesome way to make it happen! :)**

The next morning

The Ketchum household was wide awake. Delia Ketchum was fixing breakfast. Brock was helping her while Mimey swept the floor. Ash prepared the Pokemon food. Gary was looking over Dawn's Cyndaquil who had been acting strange for a few days. Dawn was setting the table for breakfast.

"Well Dawn, Cyndaquil is just cranky. It just wants more attention, like when it first hatched." Gary said standing up.

"Oh, Cyndaquil. I'm sorry." Dawn said to the Pokemon who was under the table.

"Cyn," Cyndaquil said.

"The Pokemon food is ready." Ash said, entering the kitchen door that lead to the backyard.

The party in the house nodded.

"Breakfast is done," Delia announced.

"Breakfast time everyone!" Ash, Brock, and Dawn cried tossing their Pokeballs.

Their Pokemon were outside now and started eating their breakfast. Delia placed breakfast on all of the plates and everyone started eating.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Delia asked the younger adults.

"I'm going to go home and help at the gym. Forest needs a break." Brock said.

"I have to help grandpa. He's getting so tired now a days." Gary said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"I was planning on taking Dawn to her favorite town around in Kanto." Ash said.

Delia nodded as all the younger adults answered her question.

"Well then you four had better hurry up and get dressed. It is almost eleven, we had a very late breakfast." Johanna said.

The group at the table jumped. Johanna came into the kitchen holding some bags from the store.

"I thought I would go and buy some food since Dawn and I are here." she said.

"Thank you Johanna," Delia said.

The younger adults left the kitchen to get dressed and get ready for the day. After thirty minutes, all of the residents in the Ketchum household were getting ready to leave.

Ash and Dawn were the last of the ones leaving.

"Are we actually going to my favorite town Ash?" Dawn asked, taking his hand.

"Actually I kinda wanna take you somewhere else..." Ash trailed uncertainly.

"Where?"

"Remember when we travelled Sinnoh and I told you about how I almost made a big mistake?"

"Yeah. Didn't it involve you and Pikachu?"

"Yeah. Would you like to go there and spend the day there?"

"Sure, I would like that."

So the two walked through the town hand in hand. After walking for about an hour and a half, they were in a forest that Ash knew well.

"Pikachu do you remember the way?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

Pikachu nodded his head and leaped off of Ash's shoulder and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Pikachu started running off and the two followed him. After walking for twenty minutes at the most, Ash and Dawn pushed through a curtain of bushes.

Dawn gasped at the sight before her.

"I've never seen so many Pikachu." Dawn said in awe.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried.

One Pikachu turned its head and ran up to Ash's Pikachu. They did a shake with their tails. The wild Pikachu looked at Ash and Dawn and waved happily.

Pikachu ran off to play with the other Pikachu.

"Can we let the others out?" Dawn asked.

"I don't see why not," Ash answered.

They tossed the rest of their Pokeballs to let the others have some fresh air and fun. The wild Pikachu happily played with the others.

Ash and Dawn sat in the shade and watched the Pokemon play happily.

"So Ash when are we going to make plans? We also need to spread the news to your friends and my friends." Dawn said softly.

"I don't know. We can leave the Pokemon here for a little while and announce it. Then come back if you want." Ash said.

Dawn nodded her head. So the two got up and Ash motioned Pikachu over.

"We are going to go back to the town real quick. We'll be back in a few." Ash said petting Pikachu's head.

Pikachu nodded and ran back to the others. Ash and Dawn started back towards civilization to spread the news. After the same amount of time that it took to get there, they arrived back in town.

"We just need to find-" Ash started, but got cut off.

"Ash and Dawn a few words please." a news crew said.

"Just what we were looking for." Dawn said laughing slightly.

They waited for the news crew to get over to them.

"Thank you very much," the news lady said.

The lady was young with dark brown hair and yellow eyes.

"No problem," Ash answered.

"So Ash and Dawn, many people want to know: What is happening with you two?" she asked.

"Well, yesterday was very important to us both." Ash said grabbing Dawn's hand.

"Why was that?"

"I asked Dawn a question."

"Ohhh. Please, do tell."

Ash looked at Dawn and she nodded. Dawn held up her left hand and showed the lady the ring.

"Oh my! You two are getting married!" she cried.

The two nodded their heads.

"Well there you have it folks! Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Dawn Beriltz, native from Sinnoh of the town Twinleaf Town are getting married!"

"Thanks for the time,"

They nodded and the news crew walked off.

"Well are we going back to the forest?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah we have to," Ash said.

So the two once again headed to the forest far away from civilization. They arrived and sat down in the shade.

"After this would you like to go to Saffron City?" Ash asked playing with Dawn's hair.

"Yeah I would like that," Dawn said.

After an hour or two the Pokemon were ready to leave.

"Return," Ash and Dawn said returning their Pokemon.

Ash returned all Pokemon and then he called out Charizard.

"To Saffron City please," Ash said to the dragon Pokemon.

The Pokemon nodded his head and waited for Ash and Dawn to get on his back. Once the two were on Charizard, he flew off towards Saffron City. After and hour and a half of flying, Charizard arrived in the biggest city of Kanto.

"Thanks, now take a rest." Ash said returning the dragon Pokemon.

Dawn looked around and had a confused look on her face.

"Ash, isn't this town usually busy and full of life?" Dawn asked while glancing around.

"Well yeah it is...but it's quiet. Way too quiet." Ash said glancing around.

"Umm... I guess we can walk around and see what's going on."

The two walked through the oddly quiet city. They were now where Team Rocket's old HQ was.

"Still nothing," Ash said.

The two started walking away when they heard a door opened and close. They spun around to find Team Rocket grunts.

"Well would you look at this. It's the boy who ruined our plans. Also one of the girls who ruined some of our plans too." a grunt said.

Ash and Dawn were shocked. Last they heard, Team Rocket had been disbanded and everyone had fled.

"Go!" the grunts cried, ready to toss their Pokeballs.

"Stop!" a voice cried.

The grunts didn't release their Pokeballs. A man who had black eyes and brown hair walked out. He wore a orange suit and his hair was slicked back.

"If it isn't Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz." he said with a cold smile on his face.

Ash and Dawn were shocked that the man knew their names.

"How do you know our names?" Ash asked, demanding an answer.

"Ash, I've known you for a long time. Dawn I've seen on the news."

Ash looked closely at the man in the suit and realization hit him.

"Giovanni!" Ash cried.

"Ahh, so you remember who I am." the man known as Giovanni said smirking.

Ash and Dawn remained silent. Giovanni then tossed a Pokeball out, revealing a Golem.

Ash and Dawn grabbed some of their Pokeballs. They hit the button to make the Pokeballs bigger, but only recieved a click.

"Huh?" they said trying again.

The grunts smiled while Giovanni smirked and said, "Your Pokeballs won't work here. I have machines set up and hidden in this section of the city that disable all Pokeballs except mine and my grunts."

"Anyway, it's been nice knowing you two." he finished.

"Attack!" the grunts ordered, throwing their Pokeballs.

The Pokemon started attacking and Pikachu was the only Pokemon that could protect the two trainers.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash cried.

Pikachu tried to use his move only to find he couldn't.

"What!" Ash and Dawn cried.

"You think I haven't anticipated your every move?" Giovanni said smugly. "The machines also disable all electricity used by electric Pokemon."

The grunts' Pokemon then attacked and the attacks came closer and closer when they stopped abruptly.

"Had you two scared didn't we?" one grunt mocked.

"Use hyper beam." Giovanni said.

Golem charged a beam. Ash looked from where the energy was coming from and he shook his head.

The hyper beam was launched and was approaching fast. As it drew closer Ash realized what was going to happen. He saw the grunts start to leave and the Pokemon that fired the hyper beam being returned.

It all seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. The hyper beam was a few inches away from Dawn. Then it happened.

Dawn found herself being pushed and landing on the ground. She saw a blue aura shield only to see it go down and see Ash flying.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried to Ash.

Dawn sat up and saw Ash.

"Ash!" she cried.

She got up and ran over to him and collapsed by him. Pikachu ran over and stopped beside Dawn.

"Ash..." Dawn said, looking at him.

His black shirt was ripped, his jeans were ripped and burnt some, his jacket was torn and hung loose. Ash himself laid in a pool of red that was getting bigger and bigger.

"Dawn..." Ash said.

"Ash why did you do that?" Dawn asked, her voice becoming high.

"I told you Dawn. I would die protecting you..."

"Ash don't-" Dawn started, but couldn't continue.

"Dawn I see a light." Ash said.

He felt around for Dawn's hand and found it. She shivered from his cold hand, it was so cold. Dawn looked down and saw that he was pale and the pool of blood was getting bigger.

"Ash please don't." Dawn said, her voice cracking.

"Dawn, no matter what I love you. You know that, right?" Ash said, taking a breath.

"Ash p-please,"

Ash leaned up and kissed Dawn.

"Dawn I love you and never forget it." Ash said softly.

"Pikachu take care of yourself and Dawn too, alright?" Ash said, petting Pikachu's head with his other hand.

"Ash please don't... I love you Ash." Dawn said her eyes watering.

Ash smiled weakly at Dawn and took a breath. Dawn could barely hear what he said, but she heard him say "Goodbye Dawn."

Dawn felt his hand go ice cold and she felt no heartbeat. Dawn looked down at Ash.

"ASH!" she screamed and her tears flowed down her face.

She kissed his motionless body and cried. Pikachu looked at his trainer with sad eyes. He had tears in the corners of his eyes.

She looked up to find Giovanni looking at her with his cold cruel eyes. Pikachu looked up and started charging electricity, becoming angry.

Giovanni smirked. "Well, now that he's out of the way, we should have very little to worry about." he said as a flying Pokemon came out and he hopped on it.

Dawn just sat there for a few minutes after Team Rocket left, just crying to herself, letting all her emotions out. She felt angry and upset. This all felt like a bad dream that she wished she could wake up from.

"This isn't right. It's not fair." she cried to herself. "We were going to get married. I was going to... going to spend the rest of my life with the one person I love more than anything. WHY? Why did this have to happen!" she screamed.

Eventually, after she had calmed down, Dawn got her phone out. With shaking hands, she called Gary, hoping he would answer.

"Hey Dawn." Gary's voice came.

"Gary c-can you come to S-Saffron City?" she asked trying to calm herself.

"Of course, Dawn." he replied, sensing something was wrong from the tone of her voice.

Dawn hung her phone up. She put Ash's head in her lap and ran her hands through his hair.

After a while, Dawn heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Gary walking towards her. He looked confused and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the blood.

"Wha- Is h-" Gary couldn't get any words out.

"He's dead Gary. He died protecting me from Team Rocket. They will pay." Dawn said, becoming angry.

Gary got Charizard's Pokeball from Ash's belt and called him out. Gary picked up Ash's body and laid him on Charizard.

"Head home," Gary said to the dragon Pokemon.

The Pokemon flew off. Gary noticed that Dawn had blood on her. Her knees had blood on them and so did her hands. She got up and walked over to Gary and got on his Pokemon.

After a long ride the two arrived in Pallet Town to find Charizard waiting. They hopped off of Gary's Pokemon and they went inside.

Delia and Johanna heard the door opened and feet enter so they came from the kitchen. Professor Oak came from the living room.

They saw Dawn with blood on her, tear stains on her face, and her lost look in her eyes. They saw Gary who looked sad. They saw Pikachu looking sad and lost.

"Dawn why are you covered in blood?" Johanna asked concerned.

"Where's Ash?" Delia asked concerned.

Dawn's hand shook and she cried and collapsed on the floor sobbing. Gary looked at the crying girl who was like his sister. He then started crying some.

"Dawn! Gary! What's wrong!" the older adults cried concerned.

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

_~Last time~_

_They saw Dawn with blood on her, tear stains on her face, and her lost look in her eyes. They saw Gary who looked sad. They saw Pikachu looking sad and lost._

_"Dawn why are you covered in blood?" Johanna asked, concerned._

_"Where's Ash?" Delia asked, concerned._

_Dawn's hand shook and she cried and collapsed on the floor sobbing. Gary looked at the crying girl who was like his sister. He then started crying some._

_"Dawn! Gary! What's wrong!" the older adults cried, concerned._

The two looked up at the three in front of them.

"It would be better if we show you." Gary said quietly.

Gary got up and helped Dawn up. The five walked out of the house and saw Charizard waiting.

"Off." Gary said.

Charizard very slowly took Ash off of his back.

"Ash!" Delia cried and started to run over, but Gary stopped her.

"Dawn needs to tell you all something." Gary said.

The other three turned to the blue hair girl.

"Ash is dead. He died because of Team Rocket. Giovanni said this before he left 'Well, now that he's out of the way, we should have very little to worry about'. Ash was killed and Giovanni will pay. He killed Ash, he caused Ash to risk his life to save me." Dawn explained nearly breaking into tears.

Delia couldn't believe what she had heard and collapsed on the ground crying.

"How did it happen?" Professor Oak asked.

"Our Pokeballs wouldn't work. Pikachu couldn't attack. Giovanni had his Pokemon launch the attack. The attack hit Ash's aura shield, but it broke and he got hit."

Dawn couldn't deal with the pain she broke down crying again.

"He's gone now. We-he..." Dawn trailed not being able to think of anything.

~Meanwhile in Saffron City at Team Rocket's HQ~

"He is dead just like you asked us to do. Now pay up your part of the deal." Giovanni said to a figure.

"Whatever, how do I know you completed it?" the figure replied in a cold bitter voice.

"He's dead. Go and see for yourself."

"Fine, I'll keep my part of the deal. Give me the uniform." the figure said stepping out of the shadows.

Giovanni tossed the black clothing to the figure who caught it easily and walked out. The figure walked back in dressed in the uniform of a Team Rocket high class member.

"Good. Since he's gone now, we can start on the plans." Giovanni said coldly.

"Whatever," the figure replied.

"You will go by 'Shadow.'"

The figure nodded and left the room.

~Back in Pallet Town~

The Ketchum household was sadden by the lost of the son, friend, and fiancé. Pikachu sat in the room of his trainer on the lap of his trainer's fiancé.

"Pikachu, what are we going to do?" Dawn asked stroking his head.

"Pi..." Pikachu trailed sadly.

Dawn sighed and got up off of Ash's bed. She walked around his room and sighed sadly.

Delia walked into the living room, looking so pale and lost. Dawn herself wasn't any better. Gary came and sat down and Johanna sat down too. It was time to make the plans for the funeral.

"First who should we invite?" Delia asked

"His close friends." Gary said.

"May, Misty, Brock, Tracey. I can't think of anymore." Delia said as she wrote down some names.

"Max and Drew," Dawn spoke up.

Delia nodded and wrote the two names down.

"Now where it will be held..." Delia trailed.

"Here in Pallet Town." Johanna said.

"That's all we have to do. The date will be in three days since Hoenn isn't far away." Delia said.

Dawn got up and went to the video phone to call. After a time period of ten minutes she walked back out.

"They will be here by the time it will be held." Dawn said sitting back down.

~Time skip to Ash's funeral~

It was the day of the funeral. Dawn, May, and Misty were finishing getting ready.

"Done." Dawn said quietly.

The other two finished soon after Dawn.

Misty wore a floor length black dress with black flats on. Her had was just left down. May wore a black knee length dress with short black gloves on and black heels. Dawn wore a long dress that trailed behind her and a black veil on her head and black heels.

The sparkle in Dawn's eyes was gone, her natural smile turned into a frown, her wonderful peppy bubble was busted and replaced with a depression cloud raining over her head.

Misty and May were saddened, but were even sadder seeing their close friend so upset.

"We'd better go." May said.

The other two nodded. May and Misty walked out. Dawn followed them, but went to Ash's room to get Pikachu. Pikachu jumped on Dawn's shoulder and she caught up to the other two.

The three stopped in the living room to see every person with a frown and a lost look in their eyes.

Dawn and Gary forever had the image of Ash's dead body etched into their memory.

"We'd better get going." Delia said.

So the party left the Ketchum household and started towards the Pallet Town Cemetery. After fifteen minutes they got to the cemetery.

Ash's casket was closed, but a picture of Ash was shown. Everyone took their seats in the little rows that were made.

"We are gathered here to remember Ash Ketchum. Ash was..." the priest said.

Eventually, he said, "Now, you may come and place the flowers on the casket."

Delia got up and put the bouquet of flowers on the casket with tears in her eyes. Dawn, Misty, and May got up and placed roses on the casket. Dawn placed a red rose while the other two places white roses.

Soon the casket had a bunch of flowers on top of it. The priest continued talking and then he said the words that made all the friends and family of Ash have tears in their eyes.

"Now it is time for the casket to be lowered into the ground."

Ever so slowly the casket was lowered and the dirt was thrown atop it, filling the hole up.

"Ash will forever be in our hearts. He will always be remembered as a loyal person, a loving son, a wonderful fiancé, and a true friend." the priest said, ending the funeral.

He walked over to Delia.

"I am so sorry about you lost." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Dawn walked over to the headstone to read it.

_RIP_

_Ash Ketchum_

_Age 21_

_Forever in our memories_

Dawn kneeled down to the headstone and placed her hand against it.

"I love you Ash." she said softly.

May walked over when she saw Dawn kneeling beside it. She placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder and Dawn got up.

"Lets go." May said.

Dawn nodded and took a breath. The party started back to the Ketchum's household.

~Meanwhile in the cemetery~

Once the group had left, a figure stepped out from the shadows. Smirking he walked over to the stand where the priest had left his papers.

The figure opened the folder and smirked when he saw the picture of Ash.

"So it's true. Nicely done." he muttered and closed the folder.

He walked back into the shadows just in time, since the priest had returned.

"Forgot my folder." the priest muttered and picked up the folder.

The figure watched as the priest walked off.

~The Ketchum household~

Everyone had changed and now they were gathered in various rooms of the house.

"I have to get back to Hoenn." Drew said, standing up.

"I'm staying for a while." May said to him.

He nodded and Max walked up beside him.

"I'm leaving too. Dad will need me back at the gym." Max said.

The people sitting nodded and told the two, "bye" and "be safe."

~A few days later~

Gary, who had been watching the news, found Dawn outside watching the clouds.

"Dawn, guess what?" Gary said walking out the door.

Dawn, who had been zoned out, jumped in surprise and faced Gary.

"What?" she asked.

"Jirachi is coming back."

"Jirachi?"

"Yeah the Pokémon that is said to grant wishes."

"Grant wishes?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard of Jirachi?"

Dawn thought for a few minutes.

"Oh yeah! My mom used to tell me stories about Jirachi. The Wish Pokémon. Many say if you find this Pokémon when it comes back to the world it will grant you wishes. Many look for Jirachi, but many look in the wrong places."

"Jirachi is supposed to be found in Hoenn."

"Where at?"

"Noone knows. It's a different place each time."

"Wait, Jirachi can grant any wish, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, anything," Gary answered.

"Is the news still on?"

Gary nodded and Dawn got up and ran into the house and watched the news.

"It's that time once again! After many years, Jirachi is supposed to come back! Jirachi will be located somewhere in Hoenn. Noone knows where, though. Many people will look, but you will always look in the wrong places. Remember, Jirachi can grant any wish! Well, that's all we have for you today from Hoenn. I'm Vivvy all the way from Hoenn reporting to you live!" Vivvy announced.

Suddenly, Dawn got an idea in her head.

~Meanwhile in Team Rocket's HQ~

"Good. Everything is in place." Giovanni said, smirking.

Shadow walked in and waited.

"Everything is ready." said Giovanni.

Shadow smirked. So far, everything was going according to plan.

**So what idea does Dawn have? What is Team Rocket planning? And who is their mysterious new member, only known as "Shadow?" Find out next time!**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

It was a few days after Ash's funeral. May was still here and Gary had been helping Delia out. Dawn however, was recovering; but she had a plan in her head.

"Done. I'm done." Dawn said closing out of the website she was on.

She hurried down to the living room. May, who was turning the corner to go talk to Dawn, got knocked over by the hyper adult running down the stairs.

"Ehh...sorry, May." Dawn said sheepishly.

"It's fine. No harm done." May said while getting up.

"Where's Gary?"

"Umm..."

"Hey Dawn. Hey May." Gary's voice came.

The two girls nodded.

"I need to talk to you two." Dawn said.

So the three went into the living room and sat down.

"I have a plan." Dawn announced.

The other two looked at her confused.

"I have a plan to bring Ash back to life."

They looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"D-"May started.

"Stop it! Don't tell me he can't come back. He can come back."

"Well, tell us the plan." Gary said, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"You said Jirachi can grant any wish."

"So we travel to Hoenn and search for Jirachi?" Gary asked, catching on to the plan.

Dawn nodded her head.

"But Dawn, Jirachi could be any where. How are we supposed to find it?" May asked raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know...but we just have to, somehow! Think about Ash. If he were in our position, what would he do? The Ash Ketchum I knew would never give up on anything he put his mind to! If the possibility existed for something, no matter how small the chance, he would seize the chance and do anything he could. He's gone out of his way to help people, Pokemon, and even us along his journeys. Can we do any less?"

The two thought for a few minutes, letting Dawn's words sink in

"Come on, do it for me...and for Ash. It may be slim, but one shot in a million is better than no chance at all." she said hopefully.

"I'm in. Ash didn't deserve to die." Gary said.

"Yeah. Gary's right! I'm in too!" May cried.

Dawn couldn't believe her ears. She jumped up and tackled her two friends in a hug.

"Thank you!" she cried.

"Your welcome, Dawn." they replied, hugging her back.

So the three started planning to head out.

~Meanwhile in Saffron City~

"Do you know the plan?" Giovanni asked.

"Yeah." the emotionless voice answered.

"Good, good. Now pick your Pokémon you wish to take."

"I'm not taking any of your Pokémon."

"Then where will you get them?"

"I have my ways. See ya."

"Shadow, you will not leave yet."

Shadow stopped at the door and faced Giovanni.

"What?" Shadow asked, annoyed.

"Take these." He paused. "They'll come in handy."

Giovanni tossed something and Shadow caught it easily.

"What are these?" Shadow asked, looking at the Pokéballs attached to the belt.

"Dark balls."

"Perfect." Shadow smirked and left the room.

~Back in Pallet Town~

Dawn, May, and Gary were in the kitchen talking to Delia.

"That is so kind of you three." Delia said as she poured some tea into four cups.

"We are going to leave in a few days." Dawn said.

Delia nodded her head and then she looked up from the tea.

"Dawn, will you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Will you see if Pikachu will let you be his trainer?"

"Of course I will."

Delia nodded her head again with a small smile on her face.

"Dawn, guess what we can do while searching?" May said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"We can participate in contests!"

"Really?"

May nodded her head and smiled. Her friend had her spark back, well for now she did.

"Awesome, I can't wait!"

_But no matter what, we'll search and we'll find Jirachi. _Dawn thought.

Gary stood up from the table and went to the door.

"Is he ok?" Delia asked.

"We'll go check." May said.

May and Dawn hurried to the door and stepped outside to find Gary.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Well I just realized something." Gary said looking off in the distance.

"What?" May asked.

"His Pokémon are left without no trainer now." he said sadly.

"You're right."

The three looked off into the distance and walked back into the house.

~A few days later~

It was the day the three were going to set off to Hoenn. Dawn and May were finishing getting ready.

May wore a red tank top, black tight shorts, and red and white sneakers. She also attached a red fanny pack around her waist and added black gloves. Her hair was left down and she was fastening a white bandanna with a black 'M' on her head.

Dawn wore a black mini skirt, a dark blue tank top, and black knee high boots. She also put on Ash's Sinnoh hat and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Done." they said once they finished.

Dawn grabbed a black bag and the two walked down the stairs to find Gary.

Gary wore a black shirt, dark jeans, and black sneakers. He also had a dark colored bag by his feet.

"Well we're about to leave." Dawn said.

Delia walked up to them.

"Good luck and be safe." Delia said hugging each on of them.

"We will. We promise." the three replied.

Dawn looked at Delia and said, "The next time you see us back in Pallet Town, we'll be bringing Ash back with us...alive."

Delia was inspired by Dawn's courage. _She's so confident, just like Ash was. And her dedication to her goal of finding Jirachi shows just how deep her love is for Ash. I hope they succeed for all of our sakes._

"Pikachu!" Dawn called.

Pikachu came down the stairs and leaped on to Dawn's shoulder. Pikachu had agreed to travel with Dawn and let her train him. He would also battle for her, if need be.

"Oh yeah. I called the professor and he said when we arrive we can choose a starter. The professor carries the starter Pokémon now." Gary said suddenly.

"Oh, cool." the girls replied.

So the three left the house and headed towards the docks to board the ship that would take them to Hoenn.

Little did they know was that someone was spying on them. He was out of hearing range, but judging by the way the three were dressed, he could tell that they were leaving on a long journey.

"So, it seems that they are leaving for somewhere. We need to find out where and why they're going."

**So the quest to find Jirachi has begun! Where will this quest take our three heroes? Can Jirachi be found? And can Ash really be brought back life? Be sure to keep reading to find out!**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**XashXdawnX-Second Chances! It's time for another update!**

**PokemonFreak90-The real adventure starts now, in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

The boat finally arrived in Hoenn. Little did our heroes know that someone had made aPokémon follow the three.

~Back in Kanto~

Once the Pokémon was released, Shadow hurried back to the Team Rocket base.

"Sir," Shadow said once he entered the room.

Giovanni turned around in his chair.

"What is it?" Giovanni asked.

"She has left with two others. I have a flying Pokémon following them. I have recieved word that they are headed to Hoenn."

"Hoenn..."

Shadow nodded his head.

"We must act now. You know the plan, right?" Giovanni asked, leaning back in the chair.

Shadow nodded and looked annoyed.

"Well, go and keep me informed."

Shadow nodded and left the building.

"Time to test these Pokéballs out." he muttered as he walked towards a field.

Soon he was in a field and found a wild Charmander. He just tossed the Dark Ball and soon he had a Charmander.

"Not a bad start. Give it a little time, and this could be one very powerful Pokemon. Now, what else?" he asked thinking out loud.

After catching some more Pokemon, he walked back to the city he was just in and called out the flying Pokémon he had recieved and headed to Hoenn.

~Hoenn~

Dawn, Gary, and May were walking around a forest to get to Littleroot Town.

"The professor might know some information." Gary said as he pushed a low hanging branch out of the way.

"Yeah, Littleroot Town isn't far now." May said as she avoided the branch.

Dawn followed and avoided the branch. Gary continued to move the branches that hung in his way and the two girls were getting annoyed.

"Oak, if you don't stop pushing those branches back!..." Dawn cried as she almost got smacked by one.

"Sorry." Gary replied.

So the three continued onward and after fifteen more minutes of walking they arrived in Littleroot Town.

"Come on, we have to hurry to the lab. He will only talk while on break. He's very busy." May spoke from experience.

So the three hurried to the lab and entered the metal building. Professor Bitch was sitting down eating his lunch.

"Professor Birch?" May called once she spotted him.

He glanced up and gave a puzzled glance at May.

"It's me, May Maple." May said once she reached him.

"Oh May, hello." he said, standing up and shaking May's hand.

"I'm Gary Oak." Gary greeted shaking the older man's hand.

"I'm Dawn." Dawn greeted.

"Nice to meet you all. Nice to see you again May. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes." May said.

The professor waited on one of them to speak. Gary looked at Dawn, who shook her head.

"We would like to know if you know anything about Jirachi." Gary said.

"Jirachi? Ahh, I'm afraid I don't know much. I know some things, though if that is any help." Professor Birch replied.

"Will you please tell us or show us?"

The professor nodded and motioned for the three to follow him. They entered a room with lots of drawers in the wall.

Professor Birch went down to one drawer and opened it. He then scanned over the folders in the drawer. He pulled one folder out and walked back over to the three.

"Here you are," he said handing Gary the folder.

"May we go outside and look at it?" Dawn asked.

"Yes of course, just don't lose it."

The three nodded and walked outside. They sat in a little grassy spot close to the lab.

"Ok, lets see what's in this." May said.

She opened the folder and set it in front of her feet. The three gathered around the folder and looked at the papers.

"A picture, some information, some research papers, some newspaper clippings, and a old tape." Dawn said while sighing disappointingly.

"Well look here it says that the space station would have the information about Jirachi." Garysaid as he glanced at a newspaper clipping.

"Where's that?" Dawn asked.

"In Mossdeep City," May replied.

"Well, that makes sense. It says here that Jirachi appears at night in a starry sky, coming down from outer space."

Dawn closed the folder and stood up. The other two followed her actions.

"So we head to Mossdeep City. That fine with you two?" Dawn asked.

"Fine with me." Gary replied.

"Yeah." May replied.

Dawn handed May the folder but while doing so, a paper fell out without any of them noticing. They walked back into the lab.

~Meanwhile outside the lab~

A figure smirked and walked to where Dawn, May, and Gary had just been. The figure kneeled down and picked up the newspaper clipping.

"So they are searching for Jirachi? Perfect, this is going to be just perfect." the figures dark voice said, looking at the picture in the clipping.

The sound of clicking was heard and then a voice came from the watch on the figures wrist.

"What is it Shadow?" Giovanni's voice asked, sounding annoyed.

"I found out why they're here. They are searching for Jirachi. The plan is working perfectly." Shadow replied.

"Wonderful. Have you caught any Pokémon?"

"Yes."

"Good, keep me informed,"

With that, Giovanni's voice silenced.

"Everything is going according to plan." Shadow muttered.

He looked at the newspaper clipping again.

"Ahh. So they are heading to Mossdeep City. Well, time for me to go then." Shadow said.

He placed the newspaper clipping in his pocket and called out his flying Pokémon.

"To Mossdeep City." he said to it as he hopped on.

~In the lab~

"Thank you for letting us see this, professor." May said, handing the folder back.

"You are welcome. Now if you will excuse me, I have new trainers coming to get their Pokémon in ten minutes. Goodbye and see you again." Professor Birch said as he walked away.

"Well, are we leaving tonight or are we going to stay at a Pokémon Center?" May asked as she tied her sneaker.

"Well it's 4:00 and Mossdeep City is a good ways away. We can find a Pokémon Center and stay there." Gary said as he glanced at the map.

"Sounds good." Dawn replied.

Dawn looked up and petted Pikachu, who was on her shoulder.

"Gary, who has Ash's Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

"Well they go to his family." Gary replied.

"Can I ask some of them to travel with me?"

"Yeah. I can call grandpa and ask him to transfer some of them."

Dawn and Gary went to the video phone and called Professor Oak.

"Hello." Professor Oak greeted.

"Hi." Dawn said.

"Hey gramps." Gary replied.

"What do you need?"

"Can you send me some of Ash's Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

"Well I can, but I don't know which ones would take to you as their trainer." Professor Oak said.

"Well, what about the Sinnoh team, they know me. Send me them." Dawn requested.

Professor Oak nodded and he walked off. After ten minutes he returned and sat back down.

"I sent them. Did you get them?" he asked.

"Yes, gramps she just did." Gary answered from the Pokéball transporter.

"Thanks so much." Dawn said.

"You're welcome."

The call ended and the three left the lab with Dawn attaching the Pokéballs to her belt.

"Well, it's time for them to know." Dawn said.

She called out Ash's Sinnoh team. They all cried their name out and then saw Dawn and happily said their name again.

"Hey, guys." Dawn said to the Pokémon.

They waited for her to continue and Gible looked around for Ash.

"Will you guys let me be your trainer?" Dawn asked.

The Pokémon nodded or said their names to answer her question. Dawn returned them all to their Pokéballs.

"Well, lets go." she said as she attached the last Pokéball to her belt.

"Dawn, if you're using Ash's Pokemon, then where are yours?" May asked as she stood up.

"In Kanto with Delia."

May nodded her head and the three started towards the path that would lead to the next town.

**So our heroes are heading for Mossdeep City. Shadow is going there, too. Dawn now has Ash's Sinnoh team. What will happen when they get there? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**XashXdawnX- Well here's chapter 6!**

**It's been a long time coming, but here we go!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

After walking along the path for two hours since our heroes had to take a break, they finally arrived in the next town.

"I'm so exhausted. It's been so long since I've travelled." May said tiredly.

"Well I'm not. I'm used to it." Gary said, adjusting his bag.

"Same here. You should get out more, May." Dawn said as she gave Pikachu a poffin.

May shook her head at her two friends.

"I do get out, thank you very much." May said acting childish.

"Yeah, when you and Drew leave to go somewhere." Dawn muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself."

"Well, we'd better get going. We have a long journey awaiting us since we're walking." Gary stated.

When they started off, a figure landed close to where they were.

"Can't they make up their minds?" the figure muttered following the three.

As the heroes walked and the figure stalked, Jirachi was starting towards earth.

As they walked, the figure was using a device contacting someone.

"What is it Shadow?" Giovanni's voice asked sounding annoyed.

"They are heading to Mossdeep City. They are searching for Jirachi. What I saw was true." Shadow said as he followed the three.

"Good. Now I want you to make an appearance. Challenge her and see what kind of Pokémon she has. Record the battle."

"How am I supposed to challenge her?"

Giovanni let out and agitated sigh and explained what Shadow needed to do.

"Understood." Shadow said, ending the call.

Shadow's POV

After I ended the call, I had to backtrack to the town we had just left.

Thankfully, we weren't that far away from it.

I walked back to the town feeling very annoyed and entered a clothing store. I grabbed a backpack and a hat. I was about to leave, but grabbed a jacket too. I tossed the money on the counter and left.

"Ok, now to catch back up to them." I muttered.

I started back the way I came and I soon saw the bluenette and the brunettes.

"Time to act," I muttered to myself.

I stopped some ways behind them from the bushes and kneeled down. I took out the jacket from the backpack. I put on the zip up black jacket so the red 'R' was covered. I put the black cap on so it was covering my eyes.

"Record button is here," I said looking at my device around my wrist.

I got up and pulled the backpack onto my back and ran to catch up to the three. I hit a button on the device and muttered something. I was shocked by my voice now, but shrugged it off.

"Any of you three trainers?" I asked from behind them.

The three stopped walking and turned around.

"I am," the bluenette said stepping forward.

"How about a battle?" I said placing my hand on my Pokéball belt.

She simply nodded her head. I followed the three as we walked to an open field.

"I'm Dawn, by the way." the bluentte greeted.

I only grunted and ran my hand over my Pokéballs.

"Two on two?" I asked.

"A double battle?" she asked.

I just nodded my head. I gripped a Pokéball and looked at it.

"Go," I said tossing two Dark balls.

"Char!" Charmander cried taking a fighting stance.

"Taillow!" Taillow cried from the air.

"Pikachu! Gible! Lets go!" she cried as she tossed one Pokéball.

"Gib!" Gible cried.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried charging electricity.

"Charmander, flamethrower. Taillow, peck." I commanded.

"Dodge it!" she cried.

"Flamethrower and aerial ace."

"Thunderbolt! Giga impact!"

The two moves collided and caused smoke to appear. I was thinking of moves when her voice rang making my thoughts vanish.

"Draco meteor! Electric shield, Pikachu!" she cried.

My two Pokémon closed in on her Pokémon when Gible used the move. Her Pikachu started using thunderbolt and spinning.

I watched in shock as the draco meteor pounded my Pokémon making Taillow start to fall to the ground.

"Now Pikachu, use volt tackle!" she cried pointing.

Pikachu started running and hit Taillow in mid-air and colliding it into Charmander, shocking both of them.

"Taillow," Taillow said fainting.

"Char. Char." Charmander said fainting.

I returned the two Pokémon and stopped the recorder. She walked up to me and stopped in front of me.

"Good battle," she said.

I only muttered something and walked off.

_This was impossible. Dark balls are supposed to dramatically increase the power of my Pokemon as soon as they're caught. If that's true, then why did I lose?_

Normal POV

The three watched as the nameless trainer walked off.

"He's very strange," May muttered.

"Anyone happen to hear his name?" Dawn asked.

"No," the other two replied.

"Well, we'd better continue on." Gary said.

Pikachu got on Dawn's shoulder and they started through the forest once again.

_We will find Jirachi. We have too. No matter how many challenges we face along the way. Jirachi please let us find you_. Dawn thought as she walked along the forest.

So the three continued through the forest. A little ways behind them was Shadow following them. He was sending the battle to Giovanni and keeping track of them.

"No, Shadow. You are to stay and keep tracking them. You make sure you are dressed in trainer clothes if you decide to challenge them. When you are not challenging them, be in your uniform." Giovanni's voice ordered.

"How am I supposed to train and catch Pokémon while tracking them, huh?" Shadow asked.

Giovanni started talking or more like yelling at Shadow about what to do. Shadow only replied with one word and hung up the call.

"Did anyone else notice the Pokéballs he had?" Dawn asked.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"They were black and purple."

"Black and purple? Were they striped?" Gary asked suddenly.

"I think so. Why?" Dawn replied.

"Those are Dark balls. They make the Pokémon evil and their power increases."

"Well if he caught the Pokémon with Dark balls, shouldn't he have won the battle?" May asked.

"Usually the Pokémon do. Maybe he lost on purpose."

"Why would he lose on purpose?"

"I don't know. Dawn did he look familiar to you?" Gary asked.

Dawn thought for a few minutes.

"No he didn't," Dawn answered.

Gary nodded his head and the three continued to walk along the road.

"What town are we heading to?" Dawn asked.

"Umm..." Gary trailed.

"It's my hometown," May answered.

"Oh,"

Night started to fall and the three made a camp.

"Man, we are behind."

"It's only because of a battle."

The three laid down on their backs, looking at the night sky.

Meanwhile a little ways from the camp, another camp had been made.

"They are going to figure out who I am." Shadow said.

"No they won't. It's called dressing up. Do what the three buffoons that followed every one of them did." Giovanni ordered.

"Yes sir,"

"Now, you'd better get it done and over with quickly."

Shadow merely nodded his head and ended the call. He got up from his spot and hurried along the path to get to the town.

Shadow's POV

I entered the town and every light was off. I walked through the shadows of the forest trying to find some new Pokémon to catch.

"Should've used my own." I muttered as I looked through the forest.

I walked back into the forest and kneeled down.

"My camp is over there. So their camp is..." I trailed looking around.

I spotted a fire and started walking towards it. I crept into the campsite of the three.

They laid asleep in their sleeping bags. I noticed the Pikachu slept by the head of the bluenette.

"What color was her bag?" I asked myself.

I found her bag and silently walked over to it. I kneeled beside it and unzipped it. I found her Pokéballs attached to the belt. I snatched them up and ran silently more into the forest; being careful not to forget the way I came.

I tossed the Pokéballs and five Pokémon from Sinnoh appeared.

"So she has Sinnoh Pokémon..." I trailed returning them.

I quickly went back to the camp and put them back in the back and vanished.

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

Our heroes wake up around mid morning. After they're ready to travel for today, Dawn speaks up.

"I've been thinking..." she trailed.

"Thinking about what?" May asked, glancing at the younger woman.

"Why are we travelling across ALL of Hoenn? We shouldn't travel through EVERY single town again. I mean, we should just travel to towns that have information on Jirachi, right?" Dawn explained.

"Hmm...you do have a point." Gary said nodding his head in understanding.

"True." May stated.

"So how about that?"

"Fine with me." Gary said.

May just nodded her head since she was thinking.

"OK so we need to head to..." Gary trailed looking at the map.

"Not many places have had Jirachi information. Mossdeep City is the biggest place." Gary said, sighing and sat down on the ground.

Dawn sighed and sat down on the ground, looking at the sky.

"Well..." May trailed.

The two looked at her quickly.

"Do you know something?" Dawn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..." May muttered looking at the ground.

"Why don't you tell us?" Gary asked.

"I-I don't know." May said sighing.

"Well, what is it?" Dawn asked quickly.

"Well, when I travelled through Hoenn with Ash, Brock, and Max we came across Jirachi. Jirachi became friends with Max. We saved Jirachi from this guy who wanted to use its power for evil. Jirachi appeared in the middle of nowhere in a crater." May explained.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Dawn cried, seeming to become angry at her friend.

"I don't know." May said, sighing.

"Do you remember the way there?"

"I might..."

"MAY! You have to remember! This is the only way! The only way Ash could be with us again!" Dawn cried with her voice cracking at the end.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few tears.

"Dawn, it's been a few years since I've been there!" May cried.

Dawn blinked and stared at the ground.

"Just try to remember, OK?" Dawn asked softly and sadly.

Dawn then walked off into the forest. She needed to be alone for a while. May sighed and sat down on the ground frowning.

"I didn't mean to make her upset." she said, frowning even more.

"She knows and I know. She's just upset. This is very hard for her, even more than for the rest of us." Gary said.

"Still..."

"Well, do what she said. Try to remember."

May just nodded her head and looked at the sky.

_Ash, if you are up there somewhere, please help me. Arceus, please help me. I need guidance, for I can't remember all of the paths and turns. It was so long ago. I can't make Dawn more upset than she already is. I just can't! Please, she's my best friend! _May thought as she looked at the sky.

Meanwhile in the forest...

Dawn walked through the forest and she came upon an open field. She walked over to a tree and leaned against it, slowly going to sit on the ground.

"I don't know what to do." she muttered pulling her knees to her chest.

She rested her arms on her knees and then laid her head on her knees and closed her eyes.

**Dawn's POV**

_*"Dawn," a voice said._

_I raised my head and looked up. I gasped in shock, since Ash was in front of me._

_"Ash!" I cried happily._

_I stood up and walked over to him. It was only then that I noticed his clothes. The tears in his clothes, the burn marks, the blood, and the cuts and burns on his skin._

_I stared at him for the longest time._

_"This is a dream, isn't it?" I asked._

_"Yes Dawn, I'm still dead. I'm just visiting you in your dream." Ash said calmly._

_"Why?"_

_"I just want you to know that you can do this. I know you're feeling overwhelmed right now, but don't give up. I believe in you. Trust in yourself, and know that you're never alone. Your friends will be with you...and so will I._

_"Thank you, Ash. I love you."_

_"I love you, too. And there's no need to worry. May will remember eventually, just give her some time. Beware-" Ash started, but he suddenly vanished._

_"ASH!" I cried grabbing the space where he once was.*_

I opened my eyes and looked around. The sky was pink and I realized I had stayed longer than I planned too.

"Beware of what?" I asked the sky and myself.

I got up and headed back towards where I had left Gary and May. I stepped out of the forest and saw the two sitting on the ground still.

"Hey, are you OK?" May asked looking at me.

"Yeah...no need to worry." I said giving a small smile.

"Well, how about we go to the Pokemon Center to rest? Then we can start tomorrow for where you last saw Jirachi." Gary said standing.

"OK."

**No POV**

So the three head to the center to get a room and to rest. Dawn still thinks about the dream, May digs through her memory trying desperately to figure out where Jirachi was, and Gary was just trying to think of any information that would be useful.

Shadow, meanwhile, was talking to Giovanni.

"They have changed plans yet again." Shadow said with annoyance.

"Stick to the plan, no matter what." Giovanni ordered.

"Whatever." he replied without caring.

"Shadow..." Giovanni said in a waring tone of voice.

"OK." Shadow reluctantly said.

"Now, a few adjustments to the plan..."

"You just said I was to stick to the plan no matter what!" Shadow cried.

"Yes, but I just thought of a way we could get an advantage..."

Giovanni started to describe the plan to Shadow who listened intently and only answered if he was asked if he understood.

"Now do you understand?" Giovanni asked once he finished the adjustments.

"Yes...I'll start on it tomorrow." Shadow said, ending the call with a smirk.

_This will be interesting. _Shadow thought.

Meanwhile in the Pokemon Center...

Our heroes sat on their beds talking.

"I remember a little." May said.

"That's good." Gary said.

Dawn, who wasn't tuned into the conversation, didn't answer, she was thinking about her dream.

"Guys, I know this might sound weird or strange, but Ash visited me in my dream." Dawn said, looking at the two.

"What?" they asked confused.

"Ash visited me in my dream." Dawn repeated.

"Ummm..." May trailed.

"How?" Gary asked.

"I'm not sure. He said to beware of something. I'm not sure what, since he vanished, but I just don't know what to beware of." Dawn muttered sadly.

"Oh,"

"Well, we will figure it out." May said.

"Ash also gave me some words of encouragement. He told us to never give up, no matter how overwhelmed we're feeling."

"Yeah, that sounds like something Ash would say. He's always looking out for his friends, even from beyond the grave." said Gary.

Dawn nodded her head and flopped back on the bed.

"Night," she said snuggling into the covers.

The other two laid down and the three of them fell asleep.

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Okay I know it's been a long time since this story has been updated. I am really sorry, I had major writer's block, but no worries I got a few random ideas that I hope make up for the lateness and fit into the story. Again sorry and enjoy!**

The three heroes awoke from their slumber, ready to get the real journey started.

"I remember something, but it's useless." May said as they left the Pokemon Center.

"What was it?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"The Millennium Comet and the festival that's held."

"What's the Millennium Comet?"

"It's a comet that appears in the night sky for seven days...once every thousand years."

"Every thousand years..." Dawn said, frowning.

Gary typed in some information.

"It says that Jirachi absorbs the energy from the comet when it awakens." he said, reading off of the screen.

"When we travelled, the festival was going on. This guy named Butler captured Jirachi and tried to take its power. We went to some place that was Jirachi's home, but I don't remember the name..." May said sadly.

Gary was typing something into his Pokegear.

"Was it Forina?" he asked.

May seemed to think for a while.

"I think," May said.

"It says here this is where Jirachi goes into a slumber after appearing."

"Then we need to go there, right?" Dawn asked.

"Jirachi won't be awake Dawn. A lot of years have to go by." May said.

"There's a way, there has to be!" Dawn muttered silently, refusing to give up on the one she loved.

_I know she's right. Jirachi can't be awakened...can it? Well, we're the only ones who know where Jirachi is sleeping. Somehow, someway, we will bring you back, Ash. I know we will. _Dawn thought as she looked to the sky.

"So what are we going to do then?" Dawn asked.

"We could head towards the town near the place where the festival was held and see if any of the townspeople know anything that we haven't learned about Jirachi." Gary suggested.

"So we headed to the crater that the festival was held at, right? We discussed this yesterday," Dawn said.

"I guess so, but I don't know if the townspeople would be there. It is just a crater that holds the festival." May stated.

"No harm in trying, right?"

"Right,"

Meanwhile, lurking off to the side of the Pokemon Center was Shadow, listening to their conversation.

"Can't these idiots stick to one plan?" he muttered, annoyed.

"So to the crater, and then once we are there, we will got to Fornia. Right?" Gary asked.

"Right,"

"Well, where was the crater?" Gary asked.

"Umm...that, I don't remember." May said sheepishly.

Dawn frowned at what May just said.

"Well, hold up. Let me look up Fornia." Gary said as he typed it in his Pokegear.

"Fornia is a cavernous valley located west of Mt. Chimney in central Hoenn. It is home to many rare wild Pokemon and has shrubs and pillar-like rock formations. Jirachi hibernates for a millennium beneath the valley between the periods it is awakened." Gary read.

"West of Mt. Chimney," Shadow muttered, listening.

He quickly called Giovanni.

"There's been another change of plans. I'm not following the order you told me to do. I'm heading to Mt. Chimney." Shadow stated.

"Shadow, you are to follow the orders." Giovanni ordered.

"Yeah? Well I'm choosing to ignore the order. I'll get Jirachi. You just need to get some grunts and set them around Mt. Chimney and to the west of it too. Stop these idiots from getting there before me."

"Shadow, you are not the boss."

"Don't you want Jirachi? You want us to win, not them right?"

"Correct,"

"Then do what I just said." Shadow said sharply, ending the call.

"Did you hear something?" Dawn asked.

Shadow glanced around the corner and saw Dawn approaching the corner.

Shadow cursed and quickly used his grappling hook and tossed it up. He quickly scaled the side of the building and was now perched on the roof of the Pokemon Center.

Dawn was now standing where Shadow was just moments ago.

"Guess I was hearing things." she muttered.

She walked back to the others.

"I thought I heard something." Dawn said to the others.

"Oh well, let's go. We'll fly to Lavaridge Town and rest there. Tomorrow, we'll start up Mt. Chimney." Gary said.

"Okay,"

"Salamence, go." Shadow muttered.

"Sa-" Salamence started to yell.

"Shut up!" Shadow hissed and got on Salamence's back.

"To Lavaridge Town," he ordered.

"Sala!"

Salamence took off from the roof and Dawn, Gary, and May saw it.

"Where did that Salamence come from?" May asked.

"I guess a trainer," said Dawn.

Dawn thought of what the three of them had just talked about.

"Wait a second! Jirachi IS coming, remember? The news said so. All we have to do is head to where May was when she met Jirachi that one time...right?" Dawn said quickly trying to remember what the news had said.

"Oh yeah you're right. Well let's head for Lavaridge Town then." Gary said.

"Staraptor let's go!" Dawn cried tossing the Pokeball.

"Star! Staraptor!" Staraptor cried happily, but if you looked into the eyes you could see sadness.

May reached for a Pokeball.

"I've got Drew's Flygon. Flygon, go!" May cried tossing the Pokeball.

"Fly...Flygon!" Flygon cried and glanced around.

Gary didn't have a Flying type with him.

"Flying with me?" May asked him.

"Yeah," he said.

Dawn hopped onto Staraptor and gently grabbed the feathers to hold on.

"Ladies first," Gary said.

"So kind," May said sarcastically and got onto Flygon.

She wrapped her arms around Flygon's neck. Gary hopped on and leaned back on his hands.

"Just follow me, Dawn. Flygon knows the way." May said before Flygon went into the air and waited.

"To Lavaridge Town, Flygon." May said kindly.

Flygon nodded and took off.

"Follow Flygon, Staraptor." Dawn said to the bird Pokemon.

"Star," Staraptor said and flew off behind Flygon.

Staraptor was now flying beside Flygon so the three could talk if need be.

"How far is Lavaridge Town?" Dawn asked, since she had never been in Hoenn.

"Well, it should be about half an hour left, I think. I'm not exactly sure, since we walked most of the time. We never flew, but walking took a while." May explained loudly so Dawn could hear.

"Okay!"

The two Pokemon continued to fly, but after thirty more minutes of flying Staraptor wasn't looking that good. Gary was the one to notice first.

"We gotta stop!" Gary cried.

"Why?" May asked.

"Dawn, land! Staraptor is too tired!" Gary yelled.

Dawn leaned down to Staraptor.

"Land," she said softly.

Staraptor started towards the ground. Once Staraptor landed, Dawn quickly hopped off and looked at it.

"Oh, Staraptor. I'm so sorry." Dawn said, petting its head.

"Star..." Staraptor said tiredly.

"Take a rest," Dawn said, returning the tired bird Pokemon.

Flygon landed and Gary hopped off.

"Is Staraptor okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just very tired." Dawn replied.

"Has Staraptor flown long distances?"

"Yes, but never with a person on it. Usually it was Piplup, Pikachu, Pachirisu, or Buneary."

"Okay. Well, we're gonna have to camp here. Staraptor is too tired right now. We'll continue tomorrow and Staraptor won't be as tired."

"Okay,"

The three had landed in an open field.

"How long did we fly for?" Dawn asked.

"About an hour and thirty minutes." Gary said.

"So looks like that is how long Staraptor can fly for."

"Yeah,"

May had returned Flygon and walked over to the other two.

"So what's the plan?" she asked as she hooked Flygon's Pokeball back to her belt.

"We are going to camp here. We'll fly again tomorrow when Staraptor isn't as tired as it is now." Gary explained yet again.

"Okay. Is Staraptor okay, Dawn?" May asked concerned for the bird Pokemon.

"Yeah, just very tired." Dawn replied.

"Dawn, do you mind if I take a look?" Gary asked suddenly.

"No, not at all. Staraptor go," Dawn said tossing the Pokeball.

"Star..." Staraptor said tiredly and glanced at Dawn confused.

"Gary wants to look at you. Be good," Dawn said kindly.

Staraptor nodded and looked over at Gary.

Gary looked at Staraptor, and after looking at Staraptor's body, he stared at its eyes.

"Dawn do you know if..." he trailed unsure if she would get upset or not.

"Do I know if what?" Dawn asked.

"Do you know if Ash used Staraptor in a battle?"

"No, Staraptor wasn't used in any battles recently. In fact, none of his Pokemon have been used recently, except for the battle that one day." Dawn replied.

"Why do you ask, Gary?" May asked.

"Staraptor's wing. Watch," Gary said.

Gary asked Staraptor to hold its wings up. Staraptor did as Gary asked and Dawn and May looked at the wings. Sure enough, Staraptor's left wing was slightly bent and Staraptor looked in pain.

"I think it might be broken. We need Brock," Gary stated.

"How is it broken? Staraptor has been in the Pokeball ever since I got them, except when we fed them. Feeding has been the only time all of...Ash's Pokemon have been out." Dawn said stating the facts.

"Yeah, she's right." May said.

"I know she's right." Gary said, seeming to become annoyed.

"Then how did Staraptor get injured?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know...maybe someone took the Pokeballs..." Gary trailed.

"The Pokeballs stay by my side."

"I'm calling Brock. We'll send Staraptor to him." Gary said and without waiting for an answer he started dialling Brock.

"Thanks Brock," Gary said and ended the call.

"We just have to get to a Pokemon Center and we'll send Staraptor to my grandpa and he'll send him to Brock." Gary explained.

"Okay...just one problem." May said after a minute.

"What?"

"Flygon can't carry three people."

Gary frowned and nodded his head.

"Hmm...well the only thing I can think of is..." he trailed.

"Just a wild guess, but what if one of us leaves and drops Staraptor off then come back?" Dawn asked.

"Yep,"

"And since May knows Hoenn..." Gary trailed.

"I have to do it?" May asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yep,"

"Fine. I might have to stay at the Pokemon Center, depending on how fast I get there." May explained.

"As long as Staraptor gets help. I don't care how long it takes." Dawn said, mad at herself for not noticing that Staraptor was hurt.

_Ash would've noticed that Staraptor was hurt. _Dawn thought.

"Okay. I need Staraptor's Pokeball." May said as she called out Flygon.

Dawn walked over to Staraptor.

"Brock is going to fix your wing. You be good," she said, rubbing Staraptor's head and returned it.

She walked over to May and handed her the Pokeball.

"Be careful," Dawn said.

"I will," May said as she got on Flygon.

"Give me a call when you get there and when you decide to come back." Gary said, motioning to his Pokegear.

"I will," May said, motioning to her own Pokegear.

"Hey May, if you could have Professor Oak ask Charizard to come." Dawn called before May flew off.

"Will do," May said and told Flygon to fly.

Dawn and Gary stood watching as Flygon went into the clouds.

"Well...what do we do now?" Dawn asked clasping her hands together.

"I guess set up camp since we can't leave." Gary said shrugging.

Dawn nodded her head and removed her bag.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get some wood." Gary said as he placed his backpack on the ground.

"Okay," Dawn said slightly distracted.

Gary walked off into the forest and Dawn waited a few minutes.

When Dawn was sure Gary was a good ways into the forest she let out a frustrated scream.

"I'm so stupid!" she cried putting her head in her hands.

She sat with her head in her hands and jumped when a twig snapped near her. Her head snapped up and she saw Gary walking with some wood.

"Arceus, Gary. You scared me." she said glaring at him.

"Sorry?" he said as he placed the wood on the ground.

He started to make a little pile. Dawn watched him and when she did she found a resemblance between him and Ash.

She found out why they were bitter rivals at one point and why they were best friends now. She finally found the reason...and that made her smile.

**Please R&R**


End file.
